rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Project Unify
Hello and welcome to Project Unify. We are assembling a team of Nine warriors from all corners of Gielinor. They will be trained and given everything passable to tip the board in the favor of justice. While acting out Assignments and missions along the way to keep peace and stability in all regions. Hero Project satement One Member of each of the regions military mentioned above will be allowed to send their best soldiers to try out for project Unify. Project Unify Is a team being assembled from one soldier from each region. Project Unify will then send the team on various missions and assignments. We believe here at Project Unify that a team made up of one warrior from each the regions would be able to truly be able have Gielinors best interest at heart. The participants will be hurled into various scenarios testing both the physical and mental health of the applicant. In this selection process designed to select the best candidate from the region which they hail and eliminate ones not fit for the role. Once the best participant has been selected they will then begin training to work as a team with the members of other regions. Because of this we at project Unify wish to make it very clear and understandable to all applicants that if selected you must be free and clear of all prejudice thoughts. Warriors who cant over look others race, religion, gender, sexuality, and overall difference In background need not apply. We understand that may exclude some very worthy people who could hold the spot of best warrior from their region. But due to the ideology and closed mindedness they would not be able to handle themselves around others and conflict with the Projects goals. That being said the candidates who get assigned to the role will be trained to work as a team as well as being paired with a combat enhancer. Trainees must understand before hand that the combat enhancer given to them will almost undoubtedly restructure and make them rethink and redesign the way the trainee has handled combat in the past but we assure them that with the slight step backwards they will take leaps and bounds forward. Hero Project Roster *Morytania: Names Open *Kharidian: Names Filled *Misthalin: Names Open *Asgarnia: Names Filled *Karamja: Names Open *Kandarin: Names Reserved *Tirannwn: Names Open *Feldip Hills: Names Open *Wilderness: Names Reserved Stability Project Intro Hello and welcome to Project Unify's "Stability" Program. We are assembling children from which to teach the fine arts of combat. Our Recruiters are scouting all corners of Gielinor for the only the best and brightest students to add to the Project. The will be trained and one day will eventually be a great asset in Gielinors "Stability". Stability Project Statement All around Gielinor, recruiters will be sent to find and scout the most physically fit and mentally sounds children. Once a child has been identified as a potential candidate, the recruiters will then secure the child at any means necessary. once enough children have been obtained to fill the class roster lessons will begin. Teachers will include some of the strongest warriors the most powerful mages the most skill full archers and the most inelegant of tacticians. The will be not only be taught combat no the children will grow up around it living sleeping eating combat. We believe here at project unify that the most secure bonds to something is that of which we are raised with. That being said we believe that the children would be the absolute best soldiers a military could produce.They would also from this young age be taught morals and how to discern from right and wrong. They will once ready be outfitted with some of the best combat enhancers we can offer and and be sent to disturbances of power. Example would be if a conflict arouse in a region. Project unify would dispatch a team of Stability agents to help calm the waters so to speak. That being said the stability agents will be allowed to free think and make judgment calls on how to handle the situation. The agents of course will have check into base from time to time where we will guide them along the way and offer help and supply. But they for the most part will have the best judge of the situation for having actually being in the middle of the situation. Project Unifys Equipment Agents working for the project will be given the best equipment to handle any and all challenges they may face. Our team of engineers our hard at work to produce the finest quality of equipment. Some equipment that could be issued would be a variety of different types and styles of weaponry. As well as the best and most advanced armor the project can place the agents in. Weapons Us here at Project Unify believe a warrior outfitted with the best weaponry we can put in there hands. Because of this an agent is most likely to return from an engagement. The agents of project Unify can rest easy knowing when their lives are on the line and push is coming to shove they can be certain that arrow heads will not fall from the shaft and swords wont be dull. We also believe that its important that each agent find what they are most comfortable with. The comfort level with an item will boost the overall effectiveness of the agent. We strive to put that item in their hand making sure they know their weapon from top to bottom. Armor Us here at Project Unify, pride ourselves on the outcome of all our engineers hard work and determination it took to make the finished product that is Project Unify Cwork mark 4. The armor is a giant leap forward towards absolute full hazard protection. In the articles below we will detail the suits components in full. Helmets : The helmet of the Cwork Mark - 4 The helm is a thick glass that has Adamantium nano fibers fussed into the glass adding strength to the helm. The inside and outside of the helm are also covered in a rubber resin tree sap mix that will hold the helms seal if damaged. also holding any glass shards from getting into the suit and its occupant if the helm is damaged. The helm to where it connects to the armor has a gear system that if the helm is damaged it is able to spin around a full 360 degrees. This allows the user to clear there vision if the helm becomes obscured. Chest : The chest offers a great deal of protection to the wearer being as it covers most of the bodys vital organs. The chest piece of the armor has a slot on the front that will lock in and hold the amulet in place to help the user fully control the suit. as well as having slots on the back of the chest to lock in the mechanic tech pack that houses a large amount of major components to run the suit. Arms : The Arms offer the agent protection on the arm. The armor accommodates the many maneuverability issues being as the user must move them with a great deal of motion to effectively wield there weapon. The arm pieces also house the suits enchanted rings that when activated they -censored area-. The arm peice around the wrists have slots to clip in diff rent equipment. making it customizable to suit the user and the current operation. Legs : The legs offer protection and cover the users legs with out restricting movement. The interworking of the suit infact can greatly help speed up the user to aid them in catching or fleeing something. the legs piece also offer empty equipment slots to equip different things that may aid them in operations. The legs also have heavily armored boots to protect the feet from a variety of different threats. The boots also have slots to equip a rubber cloth like pad that can aid in stealth operations. Suits Pack : The pack clips into the back of the chest piece and feed air and energy into the suit to power it. The inner workings of the suit are kept as classified information. Category:Faction Category:Historical